


As You Wish

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season Of Kink Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the seasonofkink prompt:Servitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for my seasonofkink card for the square Servitude. This is my first Frerard fic and my first time writing smut so I hope it's okay.

[[Trigger Warning: Mentions of rape, abuse and slavery]]

Frank had been born into slavery. At least, it's all he remembered. His earliest memories were of following a woman, who may or may not have been his mother, around a large mansion, learning how to clean, cook and do all his other duties properly. He liked his first home, the mansion was beautiful and though Frank didn't remember seeing much of it other than the kitchens, basement and gardens, he still had fond memories of that first place. He hadn't yet fully experienced what it was truly like to be a slave.  
  
He was still too young to understand much of it and was still learning. That was until the woman who took care of him died. He didn't remember how, illness he supposed. All Frank remembered was being ushered out of the room as the other slaves tried to take care of her and the next moment he was being taken to the market. He may not have understood what was happening but he knew it was something terrible. The market place scared him.  
  
His next master was not as nice as the first. In fact, Frank never remembered meeting the first. His new master was cruel and didn't care that Frank was still only a child. He was expected to take care of the house and was beaten if his duties were not completed to a high standard. It took a while but the second house was where Frank learnt the importance of obedience. He was polite and followed orders, cleaned to the best of his ability but somehow his new master always found an excuse to punish him cruelly. Frank hated this new house and his new master, he wasn't sure how long he lived there. Long enough to grow up from the child he had been to a young man. He hated that even more. As soon as he was old enough, he was taken from his household chores to his master's bedroom. His duties there were even worse than before, enough to make him feel sick some nights and his punishments for disobeying got even worse. By the time his master died, around 8 years after Frank's arrival, Frank was at least 20 years old. His skin was littered with scars from beatings and lashes with the whips or burn marks from other punishments. He was thin, much too thin. He was sure that when he was taken to the market this time, no one would be interested, which almost came as a relief but then Frank had no idea what would happen to him if he wasn't sold. This life was all he knew.  
  
He paid more attention to the market this time around, now that he understood what was happening to him. He was chained with a heavy collar inside a small silver cage and bought out for the bidding to start. Frank stopped paying attention at that part, closing his eyes as he listened to people shout out offers for him, feeling sick but knowing he'd receive a beating if he puked so he knelt on the floor of the metal cage, keeping his eyes shut as his head down as he had always been taught was proper. Eventually, it all stopped and the cage was carried out the dark back rooms of the auction. He dreaded meeting his new master. He could only hope that his third master would be as absent as the first but he didn't want to give himself false hope. When his new master did arrive, Frank was taken aback by how young he was. His new master looked only a few years older than Frank himself, dressed all in black except for a blood red tie, his hair worn long and black. He was pale, almost paler than Frank but it was hard to tell with the lighting. Frank tried hard not to stare as his heavy collar was taken off and replaced with a lighter, black leather one, knowing that he shouldn't be fooled by appearances.  
  
The man in front of him spoke to the slave traders for a few moments while Frank kept his head down, staring intently at the floor. He wasn't sure what to make of this man; he spoke firmly but politely to the other people in the room, though he hadn't actually acknowledged Frank yet. He seemed kinder than his other master's, he hadn't stared or made any harsh comments towards him. And he hadn't raised his hand, yet. Things seemed to be looking up for Frank. Frank wasn't paying much attention as his new owner paid for him, until he was pulled suddenly to his feet by a pair of gloved hands, one hand moving up to grab hold of his hair and pull his head back, forcing him to look up at his new owner. The man stood in front of him kept hold of his wrists, moving one gloved hand to brush his fingers over Frank's face, staring intently at him. The leather of his gloves made Frank shiver slightly as it brushed over his face and Frank noticed the man smirking a little.  
  
"My name is Gerard Way, but you will call me Master or Sir, do you understand?" The man said, raising an eyebrow at Frank and still smirking. It was the first time he'd spoken to Frank since he'd entered the room and his tone was a little firmer but not harsh. It took Frank a few seconds before he realised he had been asked a question and was expected to respond.  
  
"Y-yes, Sir." He answered, his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper, his throat scratchy and sore.  
  
Gerard tilted his head a little to the side, gesturing to one of the men in the room to step forward. He turned the man, asking for a glass of water before turning back.  
  
"Your name is Frank, yes?" He asked, in the same tone as he had earlier, with a little more sympathy this time. Frank simply nodded, not sure if it would earn a punishment or not but his throat was too sore to speak much. His owner must have sensed this because he didn't say anything, just nodded and moved his hand away from Frank's face to take the water when the man returned with it. He didn't let go of Frank's wrists, bringing the glass up to Frank's lips for him.  
  
"Drink." He instructed, tipping the glass slightly just as Frank parted his lips and letting him have a few sips. Frank drank the water gratefully, sighing with relief when it soothed his throat and chapped lips a little. His new master watched the entire time as Frank slowly drank the rest of the glass, passing the empty glass back to one of the men.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other until Gerard let go of his wrists and took a step back. Frank watched as he pulled a black leather leash from his coat pocket, unraveling it. He closed his eyes at that, humiliated at the thought of being dragged around on a leash like some sort of animal. His master didn't seem to care about Frank's discomfort for the moment though and clipped the leash on to the collar around Frank's neck, staying silent as he gave it a small tug, all the while staring intently at Frank.  
  
"Come. I'll explain the rules on the drive home." Gerard said, tugging on the leash again, harder this time and pulling Frank along. He needn't have bothered though, Frank followed along obediently, keeping his head down so that he didn't have to see the faces of the other people hanging around the building. Most were slaves like him, being pulled along by their master's or kneeling at the feet of their masters. It didn't help his embarrassment though and he stared down at his feet as he followed his master through the building and out to a small car park at the back of the building, hidden away from street view. The night air was cold against Frank's skin and he shivered a little, refraining from wrapping his arms around himself. He hadn't been outside for quite a while so the fresh air was welcome and Frank finally looked up from the ground to the sky. The stars were out and the moon was full, lighting up the night sky dimly. It was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a long while; he was so distracted by thoughts of the night sky that he almost tripped over his own feet as he was tugged across the car park by Gerard who didn't seem to have as much appreciation for the stars as Frank.  
  
"Come on, kid, we haven't got all night." Gerard sighed, tugging him harder and looking over his shoulder at him. Frank almost fell over again, choking a little as the leash was pulled tight and stumbling to catch up with his master.  
  
All too soon he was being shoved into the back seat of a black BMW and his time looking at the sky was cut short. The leather interior was just as cool against his bare skin as the cold air was but much less comfortable. The leather stuck to his skin in some places and it made a horrible noise each time he moved so he was forced to stay as still as possible, though it was difficult. His master followed him into the car, sliding into the seat next to him and leaning across Frank to say something to the driver in hushed tones before the car started moving and Gerard leant back in his seat, resting a gloved hand on Frank's thigh, startling Frank a little and making him look up at his new master. Gerard wasn't looking at him though, he was staring intently out of the window, rubbing small circles on Frank's thigh with his thumb. Frank wasn't even sure the older man was aware he was doing it. The leather felt strange against his skin, cold like the leather seats but more calming, more comfortable. Nobody spoke for a few minutes and the silence seemed to drag on though It wasn't altogether uncomfortable.  
  
When Gerard finally did break the silence, it was only to explain the rules. They were simple, generic rules that Frank was fairly used to. Do the chores, keep the house tidy, have dinner ready and generally be on his best behaviour: do as he was told when he was told. As long as he had done his chores for the day, Gerard told him, Frank was free to spend the rest of the day doing as he pleased as long as he stayed on the property. Frank was okay with that, he wasn't entirely sure where he would go even if he could leave the house and at least he got to spend time to himself.

After a few more minutes of silence after the rules had been explained, the car pulled up in the driveway of a large house. It was beautiful. The outside of the house was Gothic in style, and old, like it had been built centuries ago. The driveway was gravel and Frank knew that it would hurt his feet when he got out but he didn't mind. He could see the start of a garden, one that seemed to spread round to the back of the house and round the sides. He hoped that he would be allowed to sit in the garden during his free time, from what he could see, it looked just as beautiful as the front of the house.  
  
The inside was just as pretty, the foyer looking impressive with its deep red wallpaper and black floor, with multiple art pieces lining the walls.  
Gerard stood behind him, watching him admire the house with a small smug look.  
"You'll be shown to your room and tomorrow you will start your chores." Gerard told him as he took his coat off and handed it to another servant to hang on the coat rack.

That was the last thing he heard from Gerard for a few days, Frank assumed his master was busy with work. In the meantime, Frank was shown the ropes and how the household worked. He was given a list of the chores he would be doing and was told to work on those. He worked through them pretty quickly at first, having found a library that he wanted to explore during his free time. But the whole time he worked, he couldn't get Gerard out of his head. The way his master had looked at him in the auction room made Frank shiver a little but not in a bad way like before. It made him think of all the other ways he could be serving the older man. That look made him think that his master wanted him to serve him in more ways than just dusting his old furniture. Even the thought of calling Gerard his master turned Frank on, it never had before but there was something about Gerard that made him different to the other's. It wasn't much of a problem for Frank seeing as the man himself was hardly seen in the first few days that Frank worked there.

~~×××~~

Frank was mostly left alone to do the household chores for the next few days, spending most of his free time in the library, looking at the books and the art pieces in that room. He just looked at the books since he couldn't read but he liked to try and guess what they said, making up stories for himself.  
  
He was sat on one of the armchairs in front of the fire, looking at the pictures in one of the books when the door opened and he heard someone step in. At first he thought it was one of the other servants come to clean up so he didn't look up from his book but after a while he didn't hear anyone dusting or sorting the books so he looked up to see the man he'd been thinking so much about, sat right across from him, watching him. His master easy staring at him intently, keeping eye contact even though Frank had caught him staring. It made Frank slightly uncomfortable because Gerard was giving him that look again, the one that made Frank want to get on his knees in front of him. He shifted a little in his seat, blushing and looking back down at his book though he wasn't concentrating on the pictures anymore.  
"Have you finished your chores, Frank?" Gerard asked, still watching him.  
  
Frank nodded quickly, looking back up at him. "Yes, Sir." He answered, closing the book and blushing deeper when he saw the dark look pass over Gerard's face at the word Sir. Gerard nodded, leaning back in his chair and tapping lightly on the arm if the chair as he watched him. Frank wanted to ask what he wanted but he knew that would come across as rude so he kept quiet, glancing over at the fireplace instead of Gerard's intense stare. Frank didn't really have to wait very long before he found out what Gerard wanted but the silence seemed to drag on for ages.  
  
"I want you to do something for me, Frank." Gerard said, leaning back in his chair and watching Frank's reaction for any signs of discomfort. Frank had known this was coming and it excited him. It shouldn't have done, but Frank was drawn to this man. He wanted to please his master in any way he could, he'd never wanted to do that before for any of his other masters but Gerard was different.  
  
"What can I do for you, Sir?" Frank asked, biting his lip a little as he looked over at his master, watching the older man take a deep breath and beckon him over.  
  
Frank kept his eyes on Gerard as he set the book down on the arm of the chair, sliding down onto his knees and crawling over to him, listening at the quiet breath his master took, watching as Gerard let his legs fall open to allow space for Frank to crawl between them. Folding his hands behind his back, Frank looked up at Gerard's calm and collected face, his pale skin illuminated by the light of the fire still burning next to them. He watched as Gerard slowly brought a hand down to his pants, palming himself through them as he looked down at Frank.  
  
"You're going to suck me off, Frankie." Gerard commanded, biting his lip a little when Frank nodded.  
  
Frank watched as the older man unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his thighs, wrapping one hand around his half hard cock and stroking himself slowly, bringing the other hand down to tangle in Frank's hair, pulling him closer. Frank shivered a little at that, parting his lips and licking over the tip of Gerard's cock when he was close enough. He used to hate being forced to do this, but this time was different. Somehow, Frank knew there would be no punishment if he pulled away and refused, maybe it was in the way Gerard had looked almost hesitant when he made the command or maybe it was the firm but gentle grip he had on his hair. Either way, Frank didn't want to refuse. He had never been more pleased to get on his knees and serve. He wanted to have his master's cock in his mouth, to listen to the man fall apart above him. And he was going to get his wish pretty soon by the looks of things.  
  
At the first touch of his tongue, Gerard hissed a little and let his head fall back; it didn't take him long to go from half hard to completely hard as Frank licked and sucked lightly on the head of his cock, teasing.  
  
"More, Frank." Gerard groaned, pulling him down further as he rocked his hips up.  
Frank hummed softly and relaxed his throat, letting his master use him however he wanted and moaning around him as Gerard started thrusting into his mouth, listening to the older man moan loudly. He could taste Gerard's musk on his tongue, hot and enticing in his mouth. Gerard started slow at first, testing the boundaries before he sped up, gripping Frank's hair tighter and pulling him down just as he thrusted up harder. Frank would have gagged if he hadn't been used to rough treatment like this and he had trained himself not to gag ages ago. He didn't mind the rough way Gerard was fucking his mouth because he was enjoying the moans and gasps his master let out and the feeling of his master's cock throbbing in his mouth. Even so, his jaw started to ache and spit dribbled down his chin a little as he stared up at Gerard.  
Frank was hard as well, though he didn't dare touch himself, not wanting to provoke a punishment after he had finally gotten what he wanted. Though he didn't think the punishments with Gerard would be as bad as before either. He could imagine it, Gerard putting him over his knee and spanking his ass till it was red and aching. The thought had him groaning around Gerard's cock, the vibrations sending his master over the edge as he came down Frank's throat with a loud moan.  
  
"Fuck..." Gerard breathed out as he pulled away slightly, watching Frank swallow and wipe his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.  
  
"Such a pretty mouth." The older man murmured, still panting softly as he leant forward to run his fingers over his slave's lips. He looked down, noticing the tenting in Frank's pants, smirking a little and pulling back. He stood and pulled his pants up, petting Frank's hair gently.  
  
"You may get yourself off, I expect you in my bed tomorrow night." Gerard told him, smiling softly as he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Frank's head before he stood and turned to walk out of the library, leaving Frank behind stunned, but horny.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
